mytheropterafandomcom-20200214-history
Ch'Tharian
Most all know of the horrors to behold in the Underdeep by way of the sinister Ch'thall and the hopeless existence of any who fall into their clutches. However every so often, a particularly wily and determined slave will slip past the notice of their keepers and slowly make their way back to the surface world. Having already been tainted by the blood of madness but having not completed the process, most are unstable with a diminishing lifespan the longer they stay away. In that time however, if they do manage to mate with another fae, the offspring becomes a stabalized offspring with limited aspects of the Ch'thall. Parentage Ch'thall Tainted + Any Fae (although Elves and Gnomes are the most common) Successfull Conception Rate 1/5 Frequency Rare Personality/Behavior All Ch'thari have a definite manic aspect to their personalities, often very outgoing, excitable, fearless, chatty, prone to outbursts, unpredictable behavior, perpetual giggling worse than Gnoll and will often be seen by most others as being "off" on a mental level. Despite their strange behavior, all are surprisingly social and being partially empathic, can pick up on the emotional states of those around them, aiding them in navigating through the social moores of the society they've been born into which otherwise would make it nearly impossible to coexist. They also tend to be somewhat nocturnal, seeming to be far more active during the evening and require much less sleep to function, only around 3 hours or so. Description/Biology Nearly all successful births occur from a Ch'thall tainted father and Fae mother, as the unstable nature of the tainted biology makes carrying a child to term nearly impossible. Also the taint of the Ch'thall for one reason or another causes the carrier to become incredibly virile during the transition process as if the strain WANTS to be passed on to a new generation making most attempts at conception successful. For the most part Ch'thari tend to be indistinguishable from others of their Fae parentage although tend to be a bit leaner and elongated in features with a paler complexion, dark, haunting eyes and large smiles. The tendency to smile on a fairly consistant basis only adding to their somewhat eerie visage. Climate/Terrain Any of their Fae parentage, though they tend to prefer dark, cold climates. Territories Any of their Fae parentage Society No true "society" of Ch'thari exists to date Species Relations If you can get by the strange behavior and see a Ch'thari as merely eccentric rather than partially mad, you will never find a better and loyal friend in all your days as they tend to crave the attention and comraderie of others. As such many equally eccentric or fun loving races such as Pooka, Fairy and Gnome tend to respond to them the best and oddly enough children of most any fae race seem to be drawn to them with curiosity and amusement. Gender Relations/Roles Ch'thari take on the same gender relations and roles of most others in their Fae born society but tend to become unstable and even aggressive in ones in which their gender is subjugated or mistreated, not reacting well under such stress. Love/Courtship Love is a very confusing concept for Ch'thari, their twisted minds often wrestling with so many conflicting emotions all at once and having difficulty figuring out the subtle nuiances that seperates friend, friend with benefits and lover. Likewise, someone that they fall head over heels in love with one moment could suddenly hold no interest for them the next as if it were nothing but a fleeting memory that was somehow forgotten. Sex Ch'thari are rendered sterile by birth making conception with any other race impossible. That being said, it also frees them of most preconcieved notions of sexual taboos (if they could concieve anything of that sort) and most all Ch'thari regardless of social norms is pansexual with little in the way of restraint or self control if they feel sexual desires towards another. Many would describe sex with a Ch'thari as experiencing great highs and lows in a random fashion, switching unexpectedly between a carnal savage animal ravaging their bedmate to a far more gentle and docile state showing great tenderness and affection with little to no provocation. And of course much like the Ch'thall, the desire to tickle the living daylights out of their partner is all to prevalent in their desires as well. Birthrights :::Empathy: The Ch'thari can pick up on the emotional states of those around them, allowing them to better gauge social situations and likewise, can project their own twisted mentality as a defensive measure against those who would seek to cause them harm, causing a great sense of panic and fear in their enemies. :::Elongation: While not as proficient as true blooded Ch'thall, Ch'thari are able to extend their limbs as much as 10' in length in which point the bones seperate into several segments like a spinal column allowing them to bend and wrap like a snakes body. Their hands and feet remain the same shape however. Favored Class Any that their fae born culture prefers and thats within their mental capacity to master. Oddly enough they seem to be naturally gifted in magic despite the level of concentration and mental acuity needed. Combat Ch'thari have no sense of fear or doubt when it comes to battle and will run full force into a conflict, laughing and screaming like a lunatic, often demoralizing any who witnesses such a sight. Their ability to lengthen their limbs makes them particularly dangerous with melee weapons or as Brawlers utilizing grappling.